


一次坦白

by lincailao



Series: 狼D24段子集 [3]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincailao/pseuds/lincailao
Summary: 24是来帮忙的，但是他搞砸了一切。
Series: 狼D24段子集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059392





	一次坦白

洛根转动方向盘，乘着血丝的眼球轻微痉挛，好像黄昏时候夕阳的余温也会灼烧它。不光如此，他的太阳穴突突直跳，血液在身体里横冲直撞，带来的却只有疲惫。就像一颗长在旷野的杂草，他被一片呼啸而来的星火烧焦了，但仍苟延残喘着仰起头颅，只是希望自己能再撑一会儿，也不知道能为了什么。  
24在俄克拉荷马找到了他。洛根记得从前和24的唯一一次会面，说真的，他们都很不友好，毕竟谁也没料到会有再见面的一天。不知道从哪天开始24静候在洛根破旧的小公寓楼下等他下班，靠着墙抱臂，目光灼灼。洛根记得那场战斗，他是不折不扣的武器，但一切都过去了，没什么值得他再亮出那些精致的爪子，他不再杀戮。等到一个月之后洛根把24领进门，每当夜晚降临时他会乖乖地蜷缩在沙发里，有时候会把受潮的抱枕盖在肚子上。24话非常少，他身上谁的影子都没有，包括那个喉头纹上骷髅的亡命之徒，看起来他们曾经很要好。总而言之这是一件令人匪夷所思的事。他们两长得确实一模一样，而且24的表现就像一只大狗一样令人省心，洛根在心里叹了口气，接受了自己的新室友。  
他会有一些事情要忙活，是很重要的私事，但他没法扔掉饭碗。  
“我帮你。”24说。洛根皱眉。他眉间的沟壑变得更深。  
他打赌24不知道的那些事情，24早就在唐纳德皮尔斯身上摸得透彻。他们一起去了很多地方，悬崖下的荆棘扎伤了他的眼睛，爆炸的汽车毁坏了他的很多脏器，但这些都能恢复。他追着他，最后一次是在丹佛的一个汽车旅馆里，在下雨，他枕着小金牙暖和的体温和失而复得的欣喜沉沉睡去，第二天又只剩了自己。  
24说得断断续续，想起来一点就讲一点，好像在叙述别人的故事。洛根没什么表情，直到24问他：你和那个金发的婊子做的事情一样，对吗？  
怎么会呢？我们曾经交过手，因为不同的立场流了很多血，做的事情为什么会一样？片刻他明白过来了，很多人死去了，事情就此结束。碰巧他们在做同样的事情，不知道唐纳德在做些什么，洛根偶尔兼职开开优步。  
然后他轻描淡写地说对。眼里苦涩。  
后来就有了这样的结局。等他忙完查尔斯葬礼的事情穿着得体的西装灰头土脸地回来，保罗告诉他别在这里混了，赶紧从俄克拉荷马滚出去。那天的路途黄沙漫天，有不少飞呛进洛根年迈的喉咙里，现在它们卡在喉管内壁上蠕动，令他想吐。因为你他妈的杀了一堆熟客！保罗惊恐地说，并且趁着别人都还没发现这位西装客人的身份把他和他的行李塞进加长版的林肯催他上路。洛根因为悲伤而麻木的头脑方才重新转动起来，后座上传来一声模模糊糊棉麻裤蹭到皮质坐垫的声响，像长满毛皮的小动物受伤之后的垂死挣扎能弄出来的动静。他抬头瞥了一眼后视镜，另一个自己拽着从公寓里顺出来的潮湿抱枕。  
但他没说话。  
他们一言不发地往西边去了。经过玉米田、棉花地、红色的黄昏、刷着蓝色油漆的房子、好像有眼镜蛇吱吱叫的荒野、合着吉他伴奏唱民谣的小伙子、一些小瀑布和很多山丘。红色变成黑色黄昏变成夜晚，星星出现了。24还是一声不吭，洛根所有的气愤已经转化为沉重的疲惫，脚下的踏板仿佛有千斤重，他快压不住。但他们得前行，在明天日落之前还能瞧到一点西斯科全然没有意义的焰火表演，他期待去奥克兰的路上没有高楼大厦的阻碍。  
于是他开口了，总得解决这件该死的事。“你做了什么？”他左边的眉毛不自觉地挑起来，像少年时候维克多开心起来喜欢做的那样，只不过他是因为难过和困倦。  
“他们侮辱你。”  
他是屠夫，是刽子手。他骨节间的皮肉还没愈合，沉着又冷静，但像是一只被开膛破肚的小白兔说出令人匪夷所思的自白。洛根只用了两秒就知道他在指什么，无非是老婊子之类的玩意，生长在垃圾堆里没人嘴巴会干净，但他确实诧异。  
紧接着洛根想到皮尔斯。24有了被他推开的理由。  
洛根还想到了维克多，查尔斯，琴。没人能在这里侮辱我，你知道吗？24不知道。他只知道要杀人。无论是为了唐纳德皮尔斯，还是洛根。  
没人记得金刚狼了，真是一件幸事。


End file.
